Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {4} & {2} \\ {3} & {1} & {1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {1} & {-2} \\ {-2} & {-2} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4}-{0} & {4}-{1} & {2}-{-2} \\ {3}-{-2} & {1}-{-2} & {1}-{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {3} & {4} \\ {5} & {3} & {-3}\end{array}\right]}$